Perfectly Comatose
by Demexiffie
Summary: AU Story....how can you love someone if you can't remember?, memories are like a puzzle, you have to piece them together and then when your nearly finished, you find the most important piece is missing.


This story is about Roxas, there are other peoples POV and chapter filling on other characters but the story is revolving around him. Roxas is gay in this so expect boy on boy couplings throughout, its not about dating and what they get up to in bed! But there is plenty of mentionings about gay couples and suggestive of that nature.

AU – high school/university life

Ages will be established as we go through where relevant so look out for these after the first time their names pop up ()

Enjoy

**X Demexiffie X**

**p.s Disclaimer; I in no way own or have any rights to sqaure enix characters, this is done as non profit and only the plot story is mine.**

**Perfectly Comatose**

The group was called organization 13, when it started their where 13 of us, theirs only 2 of us now, hey I'm skipping to the end the boring bit, but then a predictable ending isn't what a story is all about, its about how you get to the end, the journey that's what a...'friend' of mine once said, and oh man this is epic! Anyways O13 yeah thats for short, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus and Luxord had all left in the past two years cropping our numbers by half no one seemed to think maybe we should replace them or even change the name and I wasn't gonna bring it up.

It was another school year coming to an end, hell yeah no more homework or exams for a whole summer! Me and Roxas still had two years of school to go but the rest of O13 where on their leaving year and would be off to university or to work in the wide world, them being Zexion, Saix, Axel, Marluxia and Larxene.

'So what snow brain idea have you come up with for this years last ball prank?' sneered Larxene (18) from her seat on the sofa.

'Not really had time to think about it' Zexion (18) replied to her not looking up from his book he was intently reading.

She rolled her eyes and turned to look over at the other sofa across from her where two other boys sat.

'Sheep' Saix (18) said shrugging his shoulders

while Marluxia (18) just carried on twirling his hair between his fingers not even bothering to react to the question.

Larxene tutted absently to no one in particular, before she could shoot out another sly comment the door of the small room they where seated in opened.

'Guys the pranks sorted and its going to be epic isn't it Dem' Axel (18) announced to them all.

'Yeah more than epic, its gonna be the bestest final end ever' Demyx (16) squealed flaring his arms around like he was trying to fly.

'Said word means that Dem' Zexion quoted still not looking up from his book, his hair hiding his face from full view.

'Uh yeah that one too then' Demyx said cocking his head sideways confused at what Zexion meant.

Larxene gave a huge sigh turning to look over at Saix who gave her the thumbs up and mouthed 'sheep' to her before putting his attention back on Axel who had made himself comfy on the arm of the sofa Zexion was sat on, Demyx pushed in between Saix and Marluxia.

'I take its a stupid idea' Zexion bluntly stated.

'Whys you say that? You don't even know what it is' Demyx rocked back, sagging into the sofa his excitement extinguished at the put down.

'Well looks never lie, either Axel's been neglecting his bed duties which I highly doubt; making Roxas pout due to the reason its a stupid idea' Zexion said in a monotonous voice, actually looking up from his book to turn his head and look at Roxas (16).

Both Axel and Demyx turned to look at the short spiky haired blonde that until now they had forgotten was with them, his face set in the hugest pout, his arms tightly crossed as he leant in the still open doorway, I wonder who he got that habitual stance from. He raised an eyebrow in a quizzical look, his pout at the same time dropping into a scowl. He sighed unfolding his arms and unpropping himself from the door, walking into the room, stopping next to Axel looking straight into his emerald green eyes

' I am in no way having anything to do with this, I'll end up broken AGAIN!' he said between gritted teeth.

'But Roxy we need no let me rephrase that...I need you to do this last thing for me' Axel whined wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulling him into a hug.

'You said you'd do anything for me'

'Within unbreakable reasoning' Roxas snapped back pulling away from the red head, moving round and dropping into the seat next to Zexion.

'You can't make me!' he shot an ice cold determined look at Axel his arms crossing tightly again.

'Now now' Zexion slung an arm over Roxas shoulder, himself responding by leaning closer into Zexion's embrace, giving Axel a withering look.

Axel's eyes blazing, his jaw clenched as he watched Roxas snuggle into Zexion even more, knowing he had hit a nerve doing so.

'Well my dear Roxas we don't want you broken again now do we...' Zexion reassuringly started '... but lets here the idea before 'I' choose who to side with' he finished saying looking up at Axel, giving him view of the evil glint in his uncovered eye.

A smirk spreading across Axel's face, Roxas looked away taking a deep in breath of air, holding it, before letting it out as a silent sigh, when Axel started to tell them all the plan. Slumping his head back on the sofa in defeat, chances of him being able to keep his last statement was very low if Zexion actually was interested in hearing the plan.

Damn sheep the lot of them!

**XXX**

Two days later, it was the day of the ball and Roxas perched precariously at the highest point in the Blitzball stadium where the ball would take place. The highest point that you could physically get to was actually the light rigging stands floodlighting the main glass bowl which stood in the middle of the stadium. The glass bowl had been lowered and a flat platform for a stage had been left in its normal place.

So after climbing...no more like carried kicking and screaming, to the highest seating area, Roxas had been pointed up the longest and smallest ladder he had ever seen, after a very slow protested climb, with plenty of cursing and threats being shot at one said lover, he got to the top and swinging himself out onto the ledge he dropped the rope that he had carried up over the top and let the end fall making a pulley system.

His first part done he sat their waiting muttering under his breath 'about glad he wasn't scared of heights and this better be appreciated. A box soon came into view being hoisted up on the end of the rope, pulling it onto the ledge he opened the top revealing a huge amount of fire crackers and an assortment of fireworks that he had never seen before, Saix and his click seemed to be able to get some random stuff. Shrugging this off he pulled them from the box and set them out how he had been instructed about ten times over the past hour, making sure all the wires where connected that should hopefully set them all off together and 'set the sky on fire' as Axel put it.

Why had Zexion decided to go along with another of Axel's plans, the last had ended up with both himself and Zexion breaking a number of ribs. Roxas subconsciously placed a hand on his ribcage as he thought about it, no one else would of gone along with it if he hadn't. All he wanted to do right now was smack the 'emo haired, book worm' across the head repeatedly with the nearest hard object, a plank of wood would be sufficient and he knew just where their was said object. A sudden jolt brought him back out of his thoughts as the box nearly unseated him; he was too high for anyone to hear his curses.

It must have taken at least an hour to set it all up, climbing down he stumbled and slivered, his head going blurry, he was so glad to be pulled into Axel's arms when he reached solid ground.

'Thanks Roxy' Axel purred as he snuggled his head into the top of Roxas

'We do have a problem though' looking up at the red heads face who was giving him the tell me you can fix it face followed by the I love you so much face. 'The wiring doesn't reach that far down, so it means someone will have to go up there and light it'

Axel grinned trying to make a cute I really really love you puppy dog face, he wasn't very good at that one, but Roxas found it endearing how hard he tried, when he himself found it oh so easy. Knowing what would come next made him relent immediately, all most on cue a beaming smile crossed Axel's face making him melt.

'Thank you' came another purr the red heads hug beicoming tighter.

One last squeeze and taking Roxas by the hand Axel led him down to the stadium floor where Demyx was playing air guitar with a lot of bouncing around, Zexion unemotionally motionless was watching him. Larxene and Saix had already left and Marluxia hadn't even turned up probably having a melt down about what to wear tonight.

'All done then?' Demyx asked coming to an end of his solo.

'Yep roll on this night' Axel cheered

'Its going to be a night to remember' Zexion said making his way out of the stadium.

'Hey wait zexy, I need a ride' Demyx cried as he sped after him.

'That's not all he needs' Axel chuckled, draping an arm around Roxas as they made their own way out of the stadium.

'That's it then I guess' Roxas mumbled, the red head oblivious to these mutterings probably all the euphoria 'his cloud 9' as he once said.

**XXX**

'Dad are you sure I have to go?' Roxas coyly asked as he pulled himself up on the bathroom side next to where his dad stood prodding at his own blonde spiked hair.

'I'm not doing this alone, if I have to go so do you!' was the reply he got.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he swung his legs back and forward ' The only reason your going is so Leon doesn't stop you getting in his pants again'

'The only reason that hair brain idea came about was from your hot headed hedgehogs dad putting that cruel idea in his head, so there is no way in hell your getting out of this! Blackmailed or not! Now go put your tux on that Leon purposefully brought for you!'

Roxas pulled a pout doing his world best puppy dog routine.

'Your forgetting who made that look up mister, it aint working and never will, hurry up Leon will be here to pick us up soon' was the only reply he got.

Roxas slipped from the side and slopped off to his room to get changed, _damn him for being his dad he never gave an inch_. His dad was where Roxas got his looks and defiantly where he got his attitude from, some days it was like little and large replicates, especially when they got into a full blown argument, which was often. They normally ended in physical outbreaks of strength having the advantage, finally being broken up by an ever annoyed Leon, who had only come round for a quiet evening in, to end up mediating the two into remorse, which meant both went to other ends of the house sulking until one of them admitted the other was right, which never happened or food was put in front of them as a distraction.

Tonight it was just door slamming which was a light evening and made Leon give a sigh as he entered the house. Hearing this meant that Cloud had put his parental head on and had been a grown up about the situation and thankfully had kept it on and won. Five years together you would of thought that Leon would of moved in but the big reason smacked him in the face 9 out of 10 times when he came over, meant that he hadn't relented yet. He knew that Cloud needed to be left to bring up his son by himself or he just wouldn't grow up himself and Leon couldn't face having to look after two kids, he could wait until Roxas had moved out or at least went to university, two more years wasn't that long to wait.

Cloud appeared at the top of the stairs as Leon closed the front door behind him.

'You won then?'

'Yes matter of factly I did' Cloud stood up proudly straightening his bow tie.

'One out of five this week isn't that bad then'

'We've only had four this week...no wait suppose the whole cleaning out the plug socket with that fork was an argument too, OK your right' cloud shrugged as he started to descend the stairs.

'Still a little singed around the edges from that one are we?' Leon chuckled

'Aww well a little shock never hurt anybody before, at least I cleared the socket so we could play Xbox'

Leon rolled his eyes, shaking his head 'parental figure didn't last long'

'Hey you've been keeping count that isn't very fair' Cloud whined, obviously not hearing that last remark.

Leon looking back knowing what he would find, yep that's right that signature puppy dog look with full blown pout.

'You are so your son' he sighed walking into the living room.

'Shouldn't that be the other way round, you're your fathers son, no that's not right'

'father like son' Leon shouted from the living room.

'like father like son you mean?' cloud yelled back following after Leon.

'No father like son'

'your not nice'

'Never said I was'

'Roxas get your arse down here before I get tempted to sort Leon out!!'

**XXX**

So after unceremoniously grabbing Roxas by the collar as soon as he stepped off the stairs, Cloud pulled his mini replica to the car leaving Leon to lock up, knowing Cloud needed to concentrate on something else for a moment and cool down. He chuckled, didn't take much to get him riled up, too bad they had some place to get to tonight.

Closing in on the car he could hear the bickering inside which he knew would become non-existence as soon as he got in the drivers seat, this being a new rule made up after last summers radio fight ,which ended up them trailing halfway across the country without any music and no one speaking. So new rule being no one speaks in the car unless Leon addresses them and no one touches the radio but him, OK that's two rules but they are closely linked.

The engine roared into life and they sped off down the road, the radio coming to life, a love song shrilled out, Clouds face twitched in annoyance, he repeatedly clenched and released his fingers that where resting on his knee. Leon looked in his back mirror, yep carbon copy was doing exactly the same.

'You can change the station' he shook his head in humour.

'Thank God' echoed round the car as Clouds fingers flicked to the dial and switched over _'welcome to the black parade'_ sprang out of the radio and both blondes lent back in their seats with a sigh.

Defiantly making the right decision at the moment, was all that crossed Leon's mind as they neared their destination.

Silence disappeared as they left the car

'Roxas where the hell are your shoes?'

'On my feet'

'Their trainers! Where's your formal shoes, like mine'

'Umm under my bed'

'What the hell'

'I can't climb...I mean can't dance in those shoes, they hurt my feet'

'That's the whole point of formal shoes'

'I could just leave you here to fight it out, but I know the outcomes not nice...' Leon interrupted taking Cloud by the arm '...So I'm taking your dad away for the rest of the night and I don't expect to see you until the morning' he requested pointedly at the small blonde.

'will do' came a nodded reply as Roxas turned in relief to flee from the high decibels, which would have so soon come to his ears, if Leon hadn't halted the 'heated debate' as his dad would of put it.

'And Roxas'

He turned back to look at Leon who's stony face showed his thoughts

'whatever your up to, be careful'

'Umm yeah sure' he replied meekly knowing Leon always seemed to read his mind when something was up.

'Thanks Leon, have fun' he gave a fake smile, which fooled his dad but maybe not Leon.

It faded as he made his way into the stadium, knowing that in a couple of hours he would have to scale that damn ladder, just to please his stupid love of his life. _Why was it when it_ _came to him he was so submissive?_

**XXX**

Entering the stadium he looked around in disbelief in the space of two hours when he'd been here last the whole place had been transformed, a dance floor, seating area and bar had been set up, with plenty of higher vantage seating areas around the sides looking over the dance floor. A band was on stage playing 'Wine Red' and lights flashed around making the night sky look even darker above, even though the stars shone so brightly tonight. The stadium felt like any enclosed nightclub, not that Roxas has ever been in one honest.

First person he came across was Demyx his hair style made him stand out and he was the only one on the dance floor that thought dancing included playing the air guitar. The song came to an end and a slow song started ,bringing Demyx back to his present surroundings, he noticed Roxas and sprang over to him in his regular excitable manner.

'Hey Roxas, wanna drink?'

'What sort of drink?'

Demyx tilted his head in thought for a moment before twirling around and making his way over to the bar, leaving Roxas to either stand there like a total idiot or follow him, Roxas went for the obvious. By the time he got over to the bar Demyx had ordered and shoved a pink drink into his hand.

'What is it?' Roxas cocked an eyebrow at the drink in his hand.

'Sake, its well nice strawberry flavour is like the best' was the reply, as Demyx downed his drink in one go, turning to order another.

'Its not dodgy then?'

'Dodgy... no its safe as houses'

'Oh OK' shrugging his shoulders he took a sip 'hey that's pretty good' he cheered.

'Wanna try apple flavour its sweet!' Demyx cried

'Go on then' Roxas downed the strawberry drink and placing the glass on the bar, he retrieved the apple sake that Demyx slid across the bar to him.

'Hey you seen Axel?'

'Nah he's not here yet, he'll soon find you out, can't spend much time away from you, he's never been good at sharing' Demyx downed another couple of drinks before leaving Roxas at the bar to carry on his own dancing style.

_Demyx was fun... it was true he didn't really spend much time with him as Axel took up most of his time, thinking about it this split second of an evening was probably the first time he had spent with Demyx without Axel being their, must do it more often. _In thought he pulled up a stool at the bar and hailed over one of the waitresses who complied with giving him another full glass of sake_, this stuff was yummy why hadn't someone ever introduced him to it sooner?_

**XXX**

About 45minutes lapped and Roxas was feeling very happy with himself, he wasn't sure where Demyx had gone and wasn't sure why his vision was getting a bit blurry, _can't be tired already, lets get up and dance...hey was that his brain suggesting that? _A very new rationalization had come across Roxas, OK it wasn't really rationalization his brain just cheered him on to go with the flow.

So sliding off the stool he made his way in the direction Demyx had left in a while back. He didn't find him but then he didn't have any incentive to look for anyone he just wanted to dance. Someone grabbed his wrist, pulling him in close towards them, he smiled at the girl in front of him, she smiled back; they danced together, Roxas loosing himself in the beat of the music.

Suddenly from nowhere an arm grabbed him round the collar and pulled him backwards through the crowd, nearly choking him. Away from the crowded dance floor he was pulled off to a secluded corner.

'What the hells gotten into you Roxy' came a familiar voice of that lovely red head he dreamed about so much.

He looked up at the red head who had spun him round to see his face, staring at those emerald green eyes Axel came into focus, making Roxas smile happily 'hey Ax, you know I love you!' he wrapped his arms around his waist hugging him tightly.

'Shit Rox have you been drinking? You have haven't you, I can smell it on you' Axel yelled placing his hands on Roxas shoulders and pushing him back to look at the intoxicated blondes face.

'Umm I've had some drink, but Demyx said it wasn't dodgy' he hiccoughed feeling suddenly even more light headed.

'Dodgy! Dodgy! Your drunk, what isn't dodgy about that' Axel yelled at him, he seemed really loud or was it just cause he couldn't seem to hear much else

' when I get hold of that little shit I'm gonna kill him'

'What's the problem?' came a smooth voice

_Ah I know who that is_, Roxas turned and launched himself at the person behind the smooth voice.

'Zexy I've missed you so much' he hugged him tightly hanging round his middle.

'That's the friggin problem' shrieked Axel

'Shit Roxas who got you drunk?'

'The object of your affection' Axel shot out viciously

'Who?...hey that's harsh and incorrect' Zexion blushed enormously

'Well that's who's in the shit when I see him'

'Talk of the devil'

'Hey guys, I seem to have misplaced...oh their you are Roxas...Umm why are you hugging zexy?'

'He's friggin mullered no thanks to you, you idiot' Axel turned on Demyx.

'Hey I just wanted to loosen him up for later, who knew he was a lightweight' Demyx stepped back a little from the intimidating red head.

'Lightweight! Where the hell where you last month when spiky hairs dad got drunk on half a bottle of wine! And why would he need to be loosened up when he's gotta climb a freakishly small god damn ladder up to the highest friggin point in the room!!' Axel was yelling by the end of this, his eyes blazing showing his anger.

'Oh yeah we did discuss him being totally like his dad, that was pretty funny' Demyx smirked off in his own thoughts.

'For the love of god, I'm surrounded by imbeciles' Axel scowled turning back to tend to his lover.

Who was now not wrapped around Zexion and actually not even there at all.

'What the...where's he gone?'

'Said he had to go do something important' Zexion shrugged his shoulders ' I assumed that meant go throw up'

Looking round it didn't take long for Axel to spot the blonde, he wasn't at all throwing up which at this split moment Axel would be delighted with, being all he'd have to do would be stand their and comfort him followed by carrying him home to sleep it off.

No the small very sprightly blonde was now half way up the rigging ladder.

'Shit' Axel groaned running on up the steps and proceeding to climb up the small ladder with great difficulty after him.

'Roxy, stop! Come back' he yelled but all sounds where drowned out by the music, their movements un-noticed as the room was blackened in the night sky.

Roxas reached the top and swung his way onto the ledge, he shuffled along to the wire and removed the lighter Saix had given him earlier in the day, a few times fumbling and he successfully got it lit, holding it onto the wire until it too set alight. He flicked it closed giving a smile of satisfaction, he had completed his task.

'Hey kid your gonna give me heart failure' came a voice just below him.

_Kid kid did he just call me kid,hell NO! _Something flashed over Roxas eyes as the culprit pulled himself on to the last step of the ladder.

Axel's face had turned a sickly white, worry flooding across it as he looked up to Roxas who was stood only meters away from him, a face like thunder.

'You just called me kid' he yelled at the red head, oblivious to where he was.

'Roxas stop being an airhead and get over here! We need to get down now! Axel yelled trying to usher Roxas towards him with hand motions, panic setting in his eyes.

Suddenly a loud bang went off very close behind Roxas pulling him out of his sudden dark mood and sobering him up enough to realise he shouldn't be standing where he was. Another loud bang exploded behind him, he spun around as a huge crack followed the last explosion, the light rigging had snapped under the sudden explosive force. Roxas slid forwards as the ledge caved in two, by instinct he grabbed onto the ledge before he slipped to the end. Hanging there he watched as the other end, which had ripped from the wall, fell to the ground, music came to an abrupt end, screaming and yelling commotion could be heard.

Fireworks and firecrackers blew up overhead as the situation hit Roxas _shit he was gonna_ _break again, no shit he was gonna die, well goodbye cruel world I loved every bit of you._

Roxas looked over to his left, still hanging for dear life on the small ladder was Axel, he was yelling something but all Roxas could see was his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, stretching out his arm towards Roxas even though he could never reach him.

They both locked eyes together, Axel's lips quivered before they became still, his arm dropped, they stayed like that for a moment before Roxas turned his gaze away and just let go.

'ROXAS NOOO!' came a yell above him.

He dropped like a stone, the ten minute climb took two seconds to drop from, he landed a top a table, which crumpled into a heap underneath him, screams where let out as realisation set into the people around that a body had just landed their.

'Oh god he's dead' came a scream

'Who is it? Who's their? Came another voice

'Its Strife, Roxas Strife' the first voice cried

'What Roxas, NO that's my son' came a familiar voice

'Stop him!' came another familiar voice

'Let me through, let me see him'

Roxas tried to move but somehow he couldn't, he couldn't see either what was going on, he wanted to call out and tell his dad he was OK, tell them to let him through but nothing came, only his thoughts remained his world was black and lifeless, except for the sounds around him their was nothing. No there was more he felt a warm hand grip his wrist looking for a pulse.

'He's alive' came that familiar voice

_Leon I'm OK really, where's Axel? where's dad?_ But these where only thoughts.

'Roxy I'm so sorry' came another heart leaping voice.

'You stupid boy' came his dads voice now

'I didn't mean it to...'

'What the hell happened? What was he even doing up their?!'

'He just let go...he gave up...' Axel voice sounded faint and strained, hurt even as his words trailed off.

Suddenly all the voices faded as Roxas senses completely shut down.

_I didn't give up...did I?_


End file.
